The present invention relates to a scaffold erected adjacent to a wall (hereinafter called “scaffold”), which scaffold enables an easy plastering, drying cleaning, coloring, etc. operation (hereinafter called “plastering”) of the wall by automatic means. It also enables an easy performance of repair and the like operations as well as manual performances, if required.
There are known many scaffolds for this purpose erected adjacent to a wall, e.g. that described and claimed in Israel patent specification No 113,990. However, these known structures are quite complicated in their use, in particular as that use requires much manpower in the course of the plastering operation. Moreover, in none of said known scaffolds the plastering operation can be performed automatically without manual work, e.g. with electrical means and by remote control.
It has thus been desirable to design a scaffold to be erected adjacent to a wall which enables a simple automatic performance of the plastering, inter alia, with rather non complicated electrical means, e.g. by way of remote control. The costs involved in the production of said scaffold should be reasonable and its production and erection should not be complicated.